It's Raining Men
by ELFNoona
Summary: JOngHyun n'aime pas la Saint-Valentin... Mais ça va bientôt changer... JongHo -By Unnie-


Jour pluvieux à Séoul... Au cœur de cette capitale se trouvent, sans le savoir, des âmes sœurs. Passant cette Saint-Valentin seul, Kim JongHyun se rend à la salle de muscu afin d'améliorer sa silhouette déjà bien dessinée. Ce petit brun se dirige vers son bâtiment mais voit que « pour cause de Saint-Valentin, la salle est fermée », il jure alors avant de sortir son smartphone et de regarder où est la salle la plus proche. Bingo ! Il y en a une à 5minutes. Il court alors, ne souhaitant pas se faire mouiller davantage, et lorsqu'il arrive, un grand brun assez bien sculpté court lui aussi mais à contresens provoquant une collision avant de l'aider à se relever après s'être remis lui-même sur ses pieds.

- Choi MinHo. Désolée pour « ça »...

- Peu importe...

JongHyun commence à s'en aller lorsque MinHo, totalement sous le charme de son vis-à-vis, le retient par le bras.

- Tu ne t'es pas présenté.

- Sachant que je n'ai pas prévu de te revoir, c'est inutile.

- Ne crois pas que tu as de la valeur. C'est de la simple curiosité.

- Ah, la curiosité ! L'un des plus grands défauts de l'humanité ! JongHyun, Kim JongHyun. Sur ce, à plus ou pas, je m'en fous.

Suite à ces paroles, il passe devant son ex-interlocuteur et disparaît à l'intérieur.

MinHo resta planté là, comme un con, avant de prendre le chemin qu'avait prit JongHyun juste avant lui. Lui aussi s'était rendu à sa salle de sport pour passer ce jour commercial qu'est la Saint-Valentin moins seul mais l'avait vue, hélas, fermée et s'était dirigé vers celle-ci en courant. A présent, il arrivait dans les vestiaires et une fois changé, il se dirigea vers les machines. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le petit brun qu'il avait précédemment rencontré et pour qui il avait flashé, cependant, JongHyun ne le voyait pas étant de dos. Après quelques heures à s'entraîner sans repenser à l'incident qui avait eu lieu avant la pénétration dans les bâtiments, ils quittèrent simultanément les appareils pour les vestiaires où une autre collision se produit.

- T'en as pas marre de me faire chier et de me suivre comme un stalker !

- Je ne te suis pas !

- Bon... Je m'en fous...

Le blasé commença à quitter le champ de vision de MinHo lorsque celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras avant de le ramener devant lui.

- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avec moi ?

Sous le regard rempli d'interrogations de Jjong, MinHo lui répondit par un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub Colgate qui fit accélérer les pulsations du cœur de JongHyun.

- Bon ok ! Je me change et si tu n'es pas à l'accueil quand je sors, tant pis pour toi...

- Merci !

Suite à la réponse positive du petit brun, MinHo se dépêche d'aller se laver et se rhabiller alors que JongHyun garde la même cadence que d'habitude pour les mêmes « activités ». Lorsque ce dernier arrive dans le hall, le plus grand avance d'un pas de félin, assez séducteur selon son rendez-vous, puis passe sa main dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

- Let's go !

- Seulement si tu arrête de parler anglais !

- Oops... Désolé... Merci de m'avoir accordé ce...

- Rencart ?

- Euh... Oui...

- T'es plutôt canon. Ça compense le fait que tu sois un peu con.

Ils avançaient sans réellement savoir où, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrent dans un bar assez chic. Ils eurent tout deux le temps de briser la glace durant le trajet en se donnant leur âge et toutes autres futilités de ce genre. D'ailleurs, MinHo fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il était plus jeune que JongHyun constatant la différence de taille considérable mais rien de diminuer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour son aîné. Bien au contraire.. Un martini de trop et la chaleur montait chez les deux hommes. De plus, MinHo se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean... Lorsque JongHyun s'excusa afin de se rendre aux toilettes, MinHo le suivit discrètement et les enferma...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non, non, non ! Pourquoi tu nous as enfermés ?

L'esprit de JongHyun était tout embrouillé et MinHo s'avançait de plus en plus dangereusement vers lui.

- Je vais être honnête et franc... J'ai envie de te sucer !

- Hein !

- Laisse... Je vais te montrer !

Après ces paroles, il débarrassa Jjong de son pantalon puis de son boxer avant de s'approcher du membre de son vis-à-vis qui se gonflait de plus en plus et de le prendre en bouche. JongHyun émit un hoquet de surprise qui fut suivi par des gémissements de plaisir.

MinHo se sentait mal à l'aise... Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire les fellations... Ses partenaires sexuels s'occupaient toujours de lui et jamais l'inverse. Cependant, il essaya d'invoquer ses souvenirs de « victimes » afin de procurer du plaisir à son amant. JongHyun quand à lui se sentait submergé d'une vague de chaleur qui l'enveloppait et le serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les lèvres du grand brun effectuaient de doux et agréables mouvements.

- MinHo ! Je vais...

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et le lâcha pendant quelques secondes afin de rétorquer :

- Et alors ? Je veux te goûter donc libère-toi !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il reprit son jouet en bouche puis continua les caresses qu'il effectuait du bout de la langue. Suite à l'habilité de celle-ci et des lamelles de chair de MinHo, JongHyun se libéra dans la bouche de celui-ci qui s'éjacula dessus avant d'avaler la semence et de remonter embrasser le petit brun.

- T'es délicieux !

- Et toi, beaucoup plus doué que je ne le pensais ! En fait, t'es un bon coup !

- T'en doutais encore mon cher ?

Les deux amants jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris en se tournant autours ainsi avant que le plus âgé ne se rhabille et avant qu'ils ne retournent au comptoir du bar.

Vers 20h, MinHo raccompagna JongHyun devant sa porte. L'ambiance était un peu tendue puis le plus vieux donna un chaste baiser à son cadet.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas si con que ça ! Je dirai même plus ! Tu es de bonne compagnie ! Si tu veux, demain, je donne une sorte de concert avec mon frère et mon meil...

- KIM JONGHYUN ! RENTRE A LA MAISON !

Le petit frère de Jjong venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte un peu en colère.

- Relax Key !

- Mais Hyung ! Onew me les casse depuis une heure !

- Laisse-moi deviner... Il veut ENCORE du poulet ?

Face au silence de son frangin, JongHyun ajouta à l'intention de MinHo :

- Je te présente mon petit frère, Kim KiBum plus communément appelé Key et Onew, c'est mon meilleur ami mais en vrai, c'est un pseudonyme, il s'appelle JinKi.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ta jolie prise frangin ?

Key regardait MinHo avec un regard aguicheur.

- KiBum, voici Choi MinHo... Si seulement TaeMin te voyait...

Suite à la remarque de son frère, Key lui avait tiré la langue puis était rentré en lui précisant de ne pas trop tarder.

- Qui est TaeMin ?

- Son petit-ami... Bon, je disais... Si ça t'intéresse, je fais une sorte de concert demain à 21h15 dans un bar pas loin de celui où on a été tout à l'heure, avec Key et Onew. Tu pourrais venir, le temps du concert, je te laisse avec le petit TaeMin et on se retrouve une heure après.

- Tu es chanteur ?

- Tu le fais exprès là ? Rassure-moi...

- Non mais on s'est bien trouvés ! Il s'avère que je suis rappeur à mes heures perdues !

- Comme KiBum !

- Bon... Je passe vous prendre à 20h et on va manger avant ton concert ?

JongHyun invita MinHo à l'intérieur qui se dirigea vers les WC après consultation, alors que Jjong alla vers son frère.

- Il vient à quelle heure Tae demain ?

- Il passe la fin d'aprem ici après son cours de danse donc... Au alentours de 17h !

- OK ! Tu ne nous feras pas à manger, on ira manger tous les cinq !

- KFC !

- JINKI !

Les deux frères s'étaient exprimés à l'unisson, ce qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire MinHo qui revenait des toilettes. JongHyun, un peu vexé des moqueries du géant brun, enfin « géant » de son point de vue, bâcla les présentations entre celui-ci et l'accroc du poulet.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais regagner mon chez-moi. On se voit demain vers 20h, ne partez pas sans moi s'il vous plaît !

Tous sourirent à cette remarque puis MinHo alla embrasser Jjong avant qu'il ne le raccompagne à la porte. Lorsque son aîné fut de retour, Key s'exprima :

- Je l'aime bien ce petit canon au cul d'enfer !

Arrivé chez lui, MinHo prit une douche et lança une lessive avec son jean et son boxer souillés mais lorsqu'il se coucha, son boxer et le tissu de ses draps frottèrent sa virilité et ses cuisses nues... Mauvaise association ! Surtout lorsqu'il repensait au sourire angélique de JongHyun en totale contradiction avec son corps équivalent au fruit défendu de la Bible à ses yeux. Comme il était beau ! Comme il était sexy ! Comme il lui provoquait une jolie érection ! Il devait se soulager et vite avant d'en mettre partout... Il retira alors son unique vêtement avant de repousser les draps puis soumis son membre tendu à de subtiles caresses et à des mouvements à la fois rapides et secs sous des gémissements tout en étant de plus en plus essoufflé. De fil en aiguille, il se libéra dans sa main dans un long cri rauque puis s'essuya la main grâce aux mouchoirs sur sa table de chevet.

- Petit enfoiré ! Il est vraiment bandant ! Et là, au moins, ce n'est pas un terme hyperbolique !

Après s'être débarrassé des preuves de ce petit plaisir, MinHo remit son boxer, ramena les draps sur lui puis s'endormit en pensant au corps nu de JongHyun en sueur, sur lui, le prenant sauvagement tout en gémissant son prénom d'une voix érotique. On peut dire qu'il fit de très bons rêves...

Le lendemain se déroula sans embûches et sans intérêt. Vers 10h, MinHo envoya un petit message afin de réveiller JongHyun : « Debout le petit ange ! Tu as une soirée chargée donc j'espère que tu as été au lit de bonne heure !:D Bisous, MinHo. ». Ce sms les fit tout deux sourire comme deux glands mais ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ! JongHyun se leva donc en même temps que MinHo et sans le savoir. Leur matinée et leur début d'aprem se passèrent normalement, MinHo devait travailler tandis que JongHyun apprenait encore ses chansons. Puis tout changea chez les frères Kim et leur coloc lorsque le jeune TaeMin arriva un peu en avance.

- Hey mon amour ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ?

- J'ai pas le droit à un bisou avant ?

Key caressa le torse de son amant puis l'embrassa fougueusement avant de stopper l'échange afin de ne pas trop exciter le lycéen.

- Maintenant je veux une réponse.

- J'ai finis les cours en avance donc j'ai été en avance à mon cours de danse. Par contre...

- On va prendre une douche ?

- S'il te plaît...

Ils allèrent à la salle de bain et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils y ont fait à part prendre une douche... Vers 17h30, ils commencèrent tous à se préparer et finirent pile dans le timing lorsque MinHo arriva à 20h tapantes. Il alla saluer JongHyun dans un baiser léger et furtif puis salua les autres. Onew lui serra la main tandis que Key lui tapota les fesses sous les yeux d'un TaeMin jaloux et un peu vexé. Arrivé à ce dernier, Jjong vint se placer aux côtés de MinHo et prit la parole :

- MinHo, je te présente TaeMin, le copain de KiBum. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a regardé bizarrement... TaeMin, voici MinHo...

- Ta nouvelle conquête le tombeur ?

- On a qu'à dire ça comme ça...

Le grand rappeur était perplexe... « Le tombeur » ? Avait-il du soucis à se faire ? Il voulait que JongHyun ne regarde que lui, qu'il l'aime comme lui l'aimait ! Oui... Il était amoureux de JongHyun malgré leur récente rencontre... Soudain, le chanteur s'exclama :

- Alors, on y va ?

Tous acquiescèrent puis ils partirent.

Après un repas délicieusement copieux, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu où allait se tenir le concert. Les frères Kim ainsi que JinKi échauffaient leur voix tandis que MinHo et TaeMin faisaient connaissance tout en observant les beaux corps de leur amant respectif. Le rappeur et le danseur attendirent au comptoir du bar durant le concert et admiraient leur petit-ami.

- Et sinon... Tu as quel âge TaeMin ?

- 18 ans... Et toi ?

- 20 ans.

L'aîné adressa un léger sourire à son cadet avant de regardait à nouveau le doux visage de celui qu'il aimait. Durant les deux heures où les trois jeunes hommes étaient sur scène, TaeMin reluqua comme à son habitude Key tandis que MinHo était obnubilé par le chanteur principal qui n'était autre que JongHyun. Après cela, ils burent tous un verre avant de raccompagner Onew, Jjong et KiBum à leur appartement mais les deux rappeurs invitèrent leur amant chez eux. De ce fait, TaeMin resta chez les Kim et JinKi tandis que JongHyun arriva chez MinHo.

- Voici mon humble chez-moi.

- « Humble » ? Tu te foues de moi ? C'est immense ! C'est plus grand que chez moi !

- Bon aller, pas de chichi, rentre.

Le plus vieux s'exécuta tout en donnant son sourire le plus étincelant.

- Tu me fais visiter ?

- Pour seule réponse, MinHo sourit à Jjong avant de l'attirer par le bras vers le salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant ?

- Non, je veux une visite guidée.

De ce fait, MinHo présenta son « petit » loft à JongHyun et lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, le cadet rougit violemment suite aux pensées pas très catholiques qu'il avait eu envers son aîné.

- Voilà ma chambre...

Jjong entra et s'assit sur le lit.

- Très jolie chambre. Lit très confortable à première vue... J'ai bien envie de l'essayer...

MinHo en resta bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que le petit brun vienne le chercher pour le pousser violemment sur le lit, se placer à califourchon sur son futur amant et lui dire :

- Je te préviens, c'est moi qui domine et tu l'as dans le cul !

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Chut ! Écoutes tes Hyungs, moi en particulier !

JongHyun venait de poser son index sur les lèvres de MinHo tout en embrassant son cou ce qui le fit d'ailleurs gémir d'aise. Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux nus puis après diverses caresses, Jjong présenta deux doigts à MinHo qu'il s'empressa de lécher. Après qu'ils soient humidifiés, JongHyun les retira de l'orifice buccal de MinHo afin de les diriger vers son orifice anal. Il enfonça d'abord un doigt qui crispa le rappeur mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'intrusion du second qui le fit hurler de douleur.

- Ça fait mal !

- Il faut souffrir pour prendre son pied.

Suite à ces paroles, JongHyun attendit un peu afin d'habituer son amant à l'intrusion puis le pénétra de son pénis après avoir retiré ses doigts.

- Ne bouge pas tout de suite s'il te plaît !

- Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça !

Jjong patienta un peu avant de commencer ses délicats coup de reins. Après de longues minutes, la température avait considérablement montée et les deux amants étaient à présent couverts d'une fines pellicule de sueur et gémissaient à l'unisson. MinHo fut le premier à se libérer après que JongHyun n'eut touché sa prostate puis se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit, l'aîné se libéra lui-aussi.

- JongHyun... ? Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît cependant je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais... Je t'aime...

- Et alors ?

- Bah... Il fallait que je te le dise...

- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois aussi que je t'aime Choi MinHo...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'être aimé...


End file.
